


Love is a Journey

by Lunalove21



Series: Experimentale [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, frans week 2019, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunalove21/pseuds/Lunalove21
Summary: Frans week 2019, it's very late but I finally have internet and really want to post it. Takes place after the ending of Experimentale but before the epilogue. I hope you like it!





	1. First Date

Sans double checked his clothes, making sure there were no stains. He was dressed in a button up and slacks, he even changed his slippers for a pair of loafers. He wanted to look nice for his first date with Frisk. He still couldn’t believe she had asked him out. He was so sure she would never see him that way. Not to say Sans wasn’t excited, he just couldn’t believe it. How could someone like her like a monster like him? He checked the time, and true to Sans, he was late. “Shit!” he grabbed a hopefully clean jacket and shortcutted to a flower stand near the restaurant he was supposed to meet Frisk at.

“Hello Sir, how may I help you?” A bored looking human asked. He didn’t even seem surprised at Sans popping up in front of him.

Sans glanced quickly at the options, deciding on a bouquet of daffodils and white roses. “Just this.” He checked the time on his phone again, he was 20 minutes late, well at least he had the flowers. “Thanks, bud, now I be-leaf it’s time to go.” Sans joked. The human didn’t even blink.

Sans didn’t have time to try and get a reaction, he held the flowers carefully and jogged to the meeting spot. He rounded the corner and stopped dead in his tracks. Frisk was standing by the door, the red dress complimenting her tan skin, her hair curled perfectly. He could even see hints of makeup on her face, she was so beautiful. He just stood there watching as the last rays of sun illuminated her in a heavenly glow. When Frisk noticed him she smiled and waved, a faint blush staining her cheeks.

Sans smiled back, hiding the flowers and making his way over to her. She greeted him first. “There you are lazybones, I was beginning to think you stood me up.”

“Sorry, next time I’ll be early to make up for it.” Sans could feel the blue tinting his face.

“Who says there’ll be a ‘next time’?” she teased.

"I hope...” He brought the flowers out from behind his back, “maybe these will convince you.”

“They’re beautiful Sans, thank you.” She followed Sans inside, both blushing and nervous. Frisk fiddled with the flowers while Sans got their reservation. She felt so nervous, what if things didn’t go well? Sure Sans asked her out, but what if it was only out of pity? What if he knew she’s been in love with him since she was 14? What if he was just trying to be nice? Frisk’s mind went on a tangent, panic setting in, how could he really like a human like her?

Once they were seated and had ordered the two sat in silence. Neither one knew what to say first. They sipped at the water provided, making eye contact and looking away. Sans couldn’t take it any longer “Knock knock.”

Frisk cracked a smile, her eyes already rolling. “Who’s there?”

“Orange.”

“Orange who?”

“Orange you stunning.” Sans managed to say without stuttering, a feat he was truly happy about, and he enjoyed watching frisk giggle and blush.

Frisk smirked, she was never one to be out flirted. “I seem to have lost my number, can I have yours?”

“Are you a keyboard? Because you’re my type.” Sans joked back.

“If I had a star for every time you brightened my day, I’d have a galaxy in my hand.” She shot back. The two joked and flirted, the tension leaving. When the food arrived they barely noticed. With the awkward atmosphere gone, Sans and Frisk enjoyed each others company. Everything was great, until dessert. The waiter made an offhand comment about his surprise at ‘seeing a monster in their restaurant.’

Frisk got mad, Sans had to grab her arm to keep her from doing anything rash. They paid the bill and left, not leaving a tip. Frisk stormed off, Sans trailing behind her. The good mood from earlier completely gone. When they had walked a few blocks, Frisk stopped and turned around, pulling Sans into a tight hug. “I’m so sorry, I know I suggested the restaurant, I didn’t know they were so awful!” Sans hugged her back before pulling away and laughing. His laughter was contagious, Frisk laughed too. “What a cruddy first date! It won’t be hard to top this.”

“Does that mean I get a second date?”

“Yes, I can’t wait for it.” Frisk held Sans hand, he walked her to her door and she kissed his cheekbone.


	2. Promise once, Promise again

Sans Felt so small sitting before Toriel and Asgore. He and Frisk had been dating for a month and her adoptive parents decided to have a chat with Sans alone. Now Sans was good friends with both of the boss monsters, but when it came to Frisk they didn’t care about such things.

“So, why do you think you are fit to court our daughter?” Asgore growled, earning a smack to the back of the head from Toriel. “Ow,” He rubbed his head and sat down in his armchair.

“What he meant was, why do you want to be with Frisk?” Toriel rephrased. She sat in her chair next to Asgore, holding onto his paw.

“She is the most amazing person I’ve ever met,” Sans spoke, letting his honest feelings show. He knew if he tried to make a joke Asgore would break every bone in his body. “Frisk is the first person I’ve ever been able to talk about anything with and not feel judged. She understands me in a way no one else ever has, and she is my best friend. I want to date her for as long as she’ll allow me, maybe even marry her in the future.” He didn’t look away from Asgore and Toriel, trying to keep his cool as he spilled his guts to them.

“I’m sure you understand why we are a bit cautious of allowing you to court our only child.”

“You are 10 years her elder, and while you once held an important title in my court, you now are a hot dog vendor, and you are beyond lazy. This does not make remarkable qualities in a husband.” Asgore was stern, the disapproval visible on his face. The feeling almost tangible, suffocating. Sans was finding it harder to breathe.

“I know I’m not good enough for Frisk, but if she’ll have me, I want to try every day and make her as happy as she’s made me.”

Toriel looked him over, judging the honesty of his words. She smiled a bit, patting Asgore’s hand. “Do you remember the promise you made me?”

“Yes, that I’d look out for any fallen children the made it through the door. It wasn’t long after that when I met Frisk.”

“Sans, I want you to make one more promise. Promise me that you won’t break my daughter’s heart. That you will cherish her and love her for as long as you are together.”

Sans nodded, knowing he’d promise away his soul if it meant keeping Frisk safe. “I promise Tori.”

“With that settled, I’ll make some tea, Asgore, be nice while I’m gone.” Toriel stood and made her way to the kitchen. Asgore continued to glare at Sans, but it was less intense than before.

Sans felt his soul relax when the front door opened and Frisk walked in. “Mom, Dad, I’m home!” She walked into the living room, pausing at the sight of Sans sitting on the couch. “I didn’t know you were coming over today. I’m glad you did, I wanted to tell you about the new law I’m trying to get passed.” She hugged Asgore briefly before grabbing Sans and pulling him to her room. “They didn’t grill you did they? Dad can be so overbearing!”

“They just love you and want to make sure you’re okay.” Sans ruffled her hair playfully. “Besides, I’m glad they did, it means they know I’m serious about dating you.” Frisk blushed, taken aback by Sans earnestness. She giggled as he pressed his teeth against her cheek. His magic making her cheek tingle, even after he pulled away. “So what did you want to tell me about?”

“Nothing really, I just wanted to get you away from Dad before he scared you away.” Frisk sat on her bed, patting the spot next to her. Sans plopped down next to her, nudging her with his shoulder.

“I’d get too bonely if I wasn’t with you.” Frisk nudged him back, rolling her eyes at him. The two talked for hours, up until Toriel called them for dinner. Sans was happy to at least have Toriel’s approval. He’d have to work on getting Asgore’s, but for Frisk, he’d do anything.


	3. Hold me, Help me

Frisk and Sans have been dating for two years when the nightmares started. Frisk dreamed of a terrible man who rapes her, she dreams of being abused, she dreams of killing and being killed over and over again. Sans dreams of being a test subject, of the sound flesh makes when bone pierces it. Sans dreamed of witnessing his friends and family turn to dust and he was helpless to stop it. Neither one knew what to do about it, they were unsure who to tell, it got to the point where Frisk was afraid to sleep. She broke down finally, Sans held onto her as she cried, she told him everything, and he did the same.

“Why are we seeing these things?” Frisk buried her face in Sans hoody, the warmth comforting her. She felt a bit better finally telling someone, but still, the dreams weighed heavy on her soul.

“I’m here, it’ll be okay. We’ll get through this together.” Sans ran his hand through her hair, feeling Fisk relax against him. “I’ll always be here for you, I love you.” He felt Frisk freeze up, panic set in, this was the first time he’d said the ‘L’ word.

They pulled apart, Sans wondering if he’d spoken too soon. Frisk was blushing like mad, a large smile on her face. “Say it again.” She looked better, a giggle passing through her lips.

It was Sans turn to blush, his whole face turning bright blue. He pulled her close, pressing his teeth to her cheek. “I love you, Frisk.”

“I love you too.” She nuzzled into him, both feeling safe. It wasn’t long before they fell asleep, the first night where no nightmares plagued them.


	4. Stars in the Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild cussing

Sans felt peculiar as he watched Frisk, like his soul was drawn to her. She was getting things ready for a mystery date she had planned for his birthday. “Almost done, can you grab an extra hoodie for me?” Sans shook his head, not at all surprised. After three years of dating, Sans had to replace his stockpile of hoodies because Frisk kept taking them.

“You got it, Sweetheart.” He grabbed the second jacket he already had nearby, tossing it to Frisk. “So where are we going anyway?” He asked for the umpteenth time.

“You’ll see, now hop in my car and put on a blindfold.” She ordered. Frisk grinned as her lazybones boyfriend got off his butt and sauntered to the door.

“You know, if you wanted to get kinkier you could just say so, no need to make up excuses. I’m up for getting Frisky.” He teased before leaving, Frisk stuck her tongue out. She double checked her bags, making sure she had everything. She needed this to be perfect.

It took them 20 minutes to drive to the planetarium. Frisk had to keep checking Sans, making sure his blindfold stayed in place. “Just a little further, no peeking!” She helped him out of the car and dragged him into the building. “Okay, hold still.” Sans could feel Frisk’s arms around his face, he nuzzled her hand while she removed his blindfold. Sans blinked, looking around. He took in the many posters on the walls, all various constellations, and planets. “Tada! Welcome to Ebott City Planetarium. Sans was at a loss for words so he pulled frisk close and kissed her. “I’m glad you like it, I booked the observation hall for the next two hours, just you, me, a homemade meal, and all the stars you could hope for.” She held up her bag, waving it in Sans face.

“You had me at ‘tada’.” Sans followed Frisk to the room. He was in awe, there were many stars, it was like looking at the night sky. Sans lost focus on the world around him as his mind pinpointed different constellations.

Frisk knew this would happen, she learned long ago Sans has a tendency to zone out when focusing on anything. She set up the picnic, laying down a blanket and the food. Then she placed a small rectangle box on top of Sans plate. She watched him admire the stars, the way his eyes sparkled in wonder. She loved him so much.

Sans peeled his eyes away to look at his amazing girlfriend. “This is amazing Frisk, thank you.” He took a seat beside her, kissing her cheek and holding her hand. His eyes taking in the spread greedily. The rectangle box catching his eye. “What’s that?”

“Open it and find out silly.” He could feel Frisk’s nervousness, she was biting her lip and watching him like a hawk. Sans gulped, wondering why she was behaving so strange. He lifted the box carefully, looking for any hints. It wasn’t heavy, something moved around as he examined it. Sans held his breath, lifting the cover from the box, and stopped. The object inside was foreign to him, but the words on the little screen were not.

“Who’s is it?” His mind was blank, empty, no thought could connect to the object in his hand.

“Mine, I’m pregnant.” Frisk spoke slowly, her voice calm.

“Who’s the father?” Sans turned to look at her, unsure if he was angry or saddened. Frisk looked like he had slapped her. “Who else did you sleep with.” His voice broke, his soul felt shattered.

“You asshole!” She stood, tears in her eyes. “It’s your baby! I would never cheat on you!” Sans stood as well, both radiating anger. “Is that what you think of me? That I’d jump the first human to come along? After all these years you still don’t fully trust me!” She was crying, the sight snapping Sans out of his anger long enough to get a read on her. She wasn’t lying, the baby was his.

“But how?” Frisk calmed a bit, tears still trailing down her face. “I’m sorry Frisk, I do trust you. More than anyone else. I just… how could this happen.”

“I’m no genius but it could be all the sex we’ve been having.” She answered smartly, giving Sans a cheeky grin. He wrapped Frisk in a tight hug, feeling awful for even thinking she’d ever cheat on him. “I don’t know how, but I know this baby is yours.” Sans smiled, pulling Frisk to sit with him. He pulled her into his lap, resting his head on her shoulder while he pulled forth their child’s soul. It came out slowly, leaving no room for doubts Sans and Frisk were having a baby. “Now we just need to tell our families.” Sans gulped, wondering if it was too late to move to England.


	5. Celebrating new life

Frisk was 11 months pregnant, and he was ready to give birth. No one knew how long it would take for the baby to come to term, humans had a gestation period of nine months, whereas skeleton monsters differed from child to child. There was a chance Frisk would be pregnant for another five months, or she could give birth tomorrow.

“Frisk, stop pacing, you’re supposed to be on bed rest.” Sans lifted her up with his magic and plopped her on the bed beside him.

“I can’t just stay in bed forever, I need to do something.” She tried getting up but Sans wrapped his arms around her, pinning her next to him. “No fair.” Frisk pouted, crossing her arms and giving in. She leaned against Sans, letting herself relax. “I just want to meet our baby already.”

“I know, but she’ll be here when she’s ready. We can’t rush these things.” Sans kissed her head, rubbing circles on her large stomach. “Take a nap with me, you’ll feel better.”

“Okay, you’re right. I love you.” She turned in his arms, her smile turning into a frown. Pain, lots of pain. She grabbed her stomach, bending over as the contraction hit her. “S-sans!” She closed her eyes, remembering her birthing training, letting out a slow long breath as the contraction ended. She looked up at Sans, seeing the worry in his eyes. “Maybe it’s just a fake one?” Her words barely left her mouth before another contraction hit. She breathed through the pain, short fast breaths, then a long breath out.

Sans was up and grabbing their hospital bags before it was over, Frisk smiled at him, letting him help her up as she called her mother. “Hello my child, how are y-”

“It’s time!” She cut Toriel off, feeling a little bad but wanting her to know the truth. “We’re heading to the hospital, she’s finally coming!”

“Oh, OH! I’ll meet you there, should I bring anything?”

“Ahhh, herg. J-just Dad and Papyrus.” Frisk hung up, knowing her mother would take care of the rest. She had another five contractions on the way to the hospital. They were getting faster, and the rate they were coming was alarming.

Sans carried Frisk into the hospital, his magic floating their bags behind them. “I need a doctor! My girlfriend is in labor!” A nurse wheeled a wheelchair over and handed them some paperwork. Sans put Frisk in the chair gingerly, worry all over his face.

“Fill these out and we’ll get you into a room.” The nurse jumped a little when Frisk grabbed his arm. “Yes, ma’am?”

“My contractions are only a minute apart so unless you want me giving birth right here paperwork can wait!” She let go and held her stomach as another contraction washed over her.

“R-right okay.” The nurse pushed Frisk to Labor and Delivery. “Who’s your OB?”

“Dr. Shuri.” Sans helped Frisk stand and waddle to the bed.

“I’ll call her right away, there is a gown on the bed, put it on and another nurse will be in to check your vitals.” The nurse left and Frisk got changed, the next few hours went by in a flash. Dr. Shuri arrived shortly after being called. Frisk was holding their baby girl three hours later. Sans was the second to hold her, then Toriel, Papyrus, and Asgore. The following day Undyne and Alphys visited, they even brought a purple teddy bear with a pink bow. They all celebrated the new arrival, Toriel even brought a pie to the hospital. It was truly a wonderful day.


	6. Living life, moving forward

Three months after the birth of their daughter, Sans and Frisk were going on a date. Both were excited and scared, this was the first time they’d both been away from Gabriola. Frisk fiddled with her locket, they had updated the pictures. One side held Frisk, Sans, and Gabriola, the other side held all their friends and family. “You look beautiful.” Strong arms wrapped around Frisk’s waist. She leaned into the embrace, placing her hands on his. Sans squeezed her gently then let go, turning Frisk around. “You ready to go? I made reservations for a private booth at the best restaurant in town.”

“I didn’t know Grillby’s took reservations.” Frisk looped her arm with Sans, sharing a smile.

“I know a shortcut.” Sans and Frisk appeared outside of Grillby’s. She thanked Sans for holding the door for her, and they took a seat in the ‘reserved booth’.

“It’s quiet today," She looked around the empty restaurant curiously. “Have you ever seen it this barren?”

“Heh, I may have asked a favor of Gillbs, we have the place to ourselves for the next two hours.” They ordered, thanking Grillby when the food came out. “So uh, it’s been different these past few months, moving in together and raising Gabby.”

Frisk reached across the table, holding Sans hand. “It’s been a journey, but I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Me too, that’s why…” He stood from his chair and knelt beside Frisk, still holding her hand. “Frisk, I love you, I’ve loved you for a long time and will love you for the rest of my life. What I mean is, uh.” He took a breath to steady himself. “Knock knock?”

Frisk raised an eyebrow, watching Sans stumble through his words. “Who’s there?” She obliged, smirking at him.

“Mary.”

“Mary who?”

Sans pulled out the small black box from his pocket holding it out to Frisk. “Marry me?” There was a pregnant pause, neither one moved. Frisk was still registering his words. Sans started sweating, he lowered the ring box and backed away. “Sorry, I thought… I uh. Sorry”

“Yes.”

“What?”

“Yes Sans, I will marry you.” Frisk held her hand out, waiting expectantly. Sans stared at her limb, confused. “You’re supposed to put the ring on my finger.” She laughed watching him fumble with opening the ring box.

The silver ring held a small ruby heart lined with little diamonds. He gingerly slid it onto her ring finger, not wanting to force it. “I hope you like it.”

She leaned forward, wrapping Sans in a hug. “It’s beautiful Sans, I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	7. Valentines to Remember

On February 14th, two and a half years after Gabriola was born, Sans and Frisk celebrated their first valentines day as a married couple. They exchanged gifts, a ketchup bottle tied with a bow for Sans and a purple charm for Frisk’s bracelet. They got a rainbow tiger for Gabby, she loved it. Frisk had another surprise for Sans, she handed him a small black square box with a red ribbon. She sat Gabby in her la and watched Sans expectantly. Sans opened the box and looked at the small picture inside. “You got me a picture of our daughter?” He held the picture up, it was cute, and she was smiling, but Sans felt he was missing something. He examined the picture more closely, Gabby was sitting in her little chair, her favorite teddy, the one Undyne, and Alphys gave her, sitting beside her. She had on a pink shirt with the words ‘Big Sister’ and her hair was tied up in pigtails. She had a big grin on her face. Sans paused, looking up at Frisk and back to the picture. “Big sister?” He could feel his excitement build as he waited for confirmation.

“Yes, I’m pregnant.” Tears fell from Sans eye sockets, they had been trying for a year with no luck, he couldn’t believe it! Frisk set Gabby down and pulled Sans into a tight hug, their little family was growing slowly, and they couldn’t be happier.


End file.
